Stories From A Tower In New York, NY
by LunaIrenePond
Summary: A collection of one shots from Marvel Cinematic universe. Pairings so far, Bruce/Tony(ish). T to be safe, if anything its for future self harm references, because Bucky.
1. The Food And Sleep Problem

_**A/N: this is my first Avengers fic so... It should be interesting fixed it, sorry...**_

Tony, well… he wasn't doing too well. After the events of the Mandarin he was different. On hand he was better; he didn't have to worry about his heart being pierced buy shrapnel any more nor did he have dreams about him failing to protect Pepper. She had proven to him that she would always be okay. On the other hand, he was worse. He had worse night mares, so he slept even less, but he couldn't build anymore suits, so he was jittery and shaky all the time. Pepper and he had moved to New York City where she ran the company remotely on the weekends and on the weekdays she went back to Florida to deal with things in person. It was majorly hurting their relationship.

"Tony," Pepper said as she walked out onto the level of the tower he was working on.

"What?" he called back as he talked to Jarvis about certain arrangements.

"It's one in the morning," Pepper said as she walked over to him.

"Good observation," Tony said brushing her aside.

"Jarvis when was the last time tony slept?"

"About 4 days ago," the calming British voice replied.

"Tony, you need to sleep," Pepper said forcefully.

"Yes but I don't want to," Tony said angrily.

"Why not?" she questioned. "Is it me or is it still the PTS?"

"You know it's not you and I don't have PTS," he sighed

"Sir, you have almost every known symptom."

He was cut short by Tony saying, "mute Jarvis."

"Tony, just come to bed. Just try to get some sleep."

"Fine," Tony gave in and headed to the elevator. Tony's exhaustion took the better of him and he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. The dreams started an hour after that and within half an hour he was awake and pacing on their floor of the tower. After twenty minutes he decided he would call someone. After ten he figured out who. Then after five he actually called them.

The phone picked up on the third ring, "Tony, I'm in India what do you want?"

"Do you think I have PTS?" Tony asked as he stared across the city skyline.

"What?"

"Bruce, Pepper and Jarvis both think I have PTS and I don't think I do but I can barley sleep or eat and I am worried. So I needed to call someone," Tony said quickly trying to spit everything out quickly.

Bruce sighed, "I'm coming to New York."

"What? Bruce no, you don't have to do that."

"You sound like you need someone there to be a friend and who can speak science," Bruce said. "And I can do that, so let me come."

"Okay, but let me pay for the flight and send you my own jet," Tony offered.

"Well, I'm not going to say no…"

"Good, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Pepper was pissed when she woke up in the morning to see that Tony wasn't there. On her way down to the kitchen she asked Jarvis how long Tony had slept for.

"An hour and a half ma'am," chimed the response threw the hallway.

Pepper let out a stream of curses as she walked into the kitchen where tony was, surprisingly eating a bowl of cereal. "Tony Stark, I am done with you. I will send Happy to collect my things in six hours, good bye." With that she left.

Tony had always expected that she would go with a bang and not just a 'goodbye' but that was it. Tony didn't expect her to ever come back, he had put her in so much danger over the years, he wasn't surprised, and he was a piece of work that she wasn't paid enough to deal with. So he just sat there, finished his cereal and went back up to his lab and returned to his never ending work. Hours later Jarvis informed him that Bruce was on his way up. When tony heard this he headed down to where he had a bar and tried to drown himself in scotch.

Bruce walked in a few minutes later with a messenger bag thrown across his shoulder. "Tony, what is going on?"

"I have PTS and no girlfriend," he responded.

"And you are an alcoholic," Bruce sighed as he took the now half empty bottle away from him.

"I am not, I drink recreationally," he said trying to defend himself.

Bruce sighed, "So the fact that your girlfriend just walked out on you has nothing to do with that you are drowning in scotch."

"No it doesn't," Tony said reaching for the bottle.

"Well if looked at the series of events one would jump to the logical assumption that you are wrong," Jarvis said to the great amusement of Bruce.

"Jarvis mute," Tony was obviously annoyed.

"Tony, he is right."

"I know just, I'm going up to the lab," he sighed as he brushed past Bruce and onto the elevator.

Bruce looked around the room before he dropped his bag on one of the chairs and said, "Jarvis un mute. What is Tony working on?"

"He is working on the design of the tower," the voice supplied.

"How so?"

"I could show you if you like," it suggested.

"Sure, Jarvis," Bruce walked over to a desktop which was showing blue prints of the tower in which each Avenger had their own couple of floors. After taking a quick glance at them he stepped onto the elevator and took it up to Tony's lab. "There is a slight flaw in your plans," he said as he took in the man's lab. The lab was all sharp edges and stainless steel; he couldn't find Tony in the piles of messes.

"And what's that?" came a voice from the back of the room.

Bruce made his way through the piles of blue prints, broken machines, and papers with equations scrawled all over them to where tony was tinkering with a machine that had 'dummy' pray painted on its side. "Well for one, there should probably be more common rooms if we are expected to bon d as a group, second Natasha's room is way too dark, and thirdly if you put one drop of green in my room I will personally kill you without the help of the other guy." Tony laughed. "How do you feel about purple?" he asked as he stood up and brought the plans up on one of the few desk tops that wasn't covered in papers.

"Personally I think purple is a great color," Bruce smiled as the two of them worked on the plans, changing little things here and there until Bruce started to get hungry. "Tony, I'm going to grab some food. Do you want any?"

"Um, I guess so," Tony shrugged.

Bruce went down to the kitchen, grabbed two subs and when he came back up to the lab he gave Tony on without saying anything. It wasn't until Bruce started messing with the building plans again that he relaxed that he was back. "Oh, Bruce I didn't notice you were back. How long have you been here?"

"A good half an hour," Bruce chuckled. "How was your sub?"

Tony looked confused, "What sub?"

"I handed you a sub when I walked in," Bruce smiled. "At least I now know how to feed you."

In the next few months that Bruce stayed in the tower he tried to work out ways to make Tony eat and drink things that weren't alcohol. He found out that he could slip tony food and bottles of water when he was working if he didn't say anything. Yet there was still the problem of sleep. Bruce couldn't make him go to bed and more often than not Jarvis would have to get Bruce to come up to the lab and carry him to his bed. It wasn't until tony crawled into Bruce's lap while he was trying to watch a movie that he had an idea. "Tony," he said trying to nudge the other man awake. "Tony why don't go to bed?"

"Hm?" he said rubbing his eye.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Bruce repeated as he reached over and turned the TV off.

"We?"

"Yes 'we', come on," Bruce said pulling tony off the sofa and into the elevator.

"Why?" Tony asked as he nuzzled into Bruce's chest.

Bruce laughed as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, "because you seem to be extremely tired."

"No I'm not," he yawned as the two of them got off the elevator onto Bruce's floor. Bruce had to practically drag the younger man into bed, he was almost asleep. Once they managed to get into the bed, Tony wouldn't let go.

The following morning he found out that he had had the best night's sleep since the first terrorist incident. "Bruce?" Tony asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah?" he said as he rolled over to face him.

"Can we do this again?"

"Of course," Bruce smiled.


	2. Finding Bucky

It took him 70 hours to get from the Smithsonian to Steve and his old apartment in Brooklyn. It was still in the worse part of town. His memory slowly came back in little snippets.

* * *

"Why do you always have to get into trouble Steve?" Bucky smirked at the stick of a boy that had just had the pulp beaten out of him by one of the local gangs.

"They were beating up a little kid," he said as he picked himself up and brushed his shirt off.

"So you just decided that you were going to step in," he said grabbing his friend by the shoulder.

"I had him on the ropes," Steve grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, come on punk."

"Jerk."

* * *

He slowly made his way around New York until the sun went down. Soon after that he found and alley and curled up to sleep for as long as he could.

* * *

They had waked him up, given him his orders and sent him on his way. He had to destroy Captain America before he got too close to HYDRA. IT had been going rather well until his mask had been knocked off, "Bucky!" The man shouted; stunned by something that the Winter Soldier couldn't quite comprehend.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" he asked in complete confusion.

The crestfallen look upon the other man's face worried him to the point where he made himself remember. Steve, the man looking at him, his name was Steve.

Later, after he had tried and failed to kill the man, he spoke to the scientist. "That man on the bridge, I knew him."

That was his mistake, just as he had regained a bit of his past it was taken away from him.

Days later he woke up and once again he was purely the Winter Soldier.

There was nothing left of Bucky.

Until that man fell.

* * *

He woke up drenched in sweat as he remembered that man falling and how he couldn't let him die, he just couldn't. As he wondered the streets in the early morning hours his mind wondered too. He needed to find that man, he needed answers. So he searched him out. What he found was that Steve Rogers was off the grid; with his Russian friend and some black army dude with the jet pack wing thing… he wasn't quite sure what that was.

What he did know for sure was that Steve Rogers was looking for him and he would be read when we wanted to be found. He just had to figure out when that would be


	3. Darcy and Bucky's Hair a 4 &1 fic

Jane Foster was a regular around the Avengers Tower and where Jane went, Darcy wasn't far behind. Darcy was great and all of the Avengers just accepted her to the point where, within two weeks of them living there, Darcy had her own floor.

"Can I braid your hair?" she asked for the millionth time of Bucky.

"No."

"But Thor lets me braid his hair…" she complained as she lounged on Steve and Bucky's living room couch.

"Thor is not human," Bucky said as he made himself coffee. "Why are you bothering me anyway?"

"Because everyone else went off on a mission."

"But don't you have internet friends?"

"Yes, but some two super soldiers decided that they would try to crash every media platform by posting a picture of the two of them making out." She complained with a very pointed glare.

"What," Bucky asked in mock confusion as he sat down on the couch by her. "It was a cute picture."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too."

"Can I braid your hair?"

"No."

* * *

The second time she tried was on movie night. It had been her turn to pick, so she made all of them sit through the original Star Trek series with no spoilers. She threatened them with death if they spoiled any plot point for Steve or Bucky. Amazingly they all listened.

Right at the emotional climax of Wrath of Kahn Darcy, who was sitting between Natasha and Bucky, leaned over to the crying Bucky and asked. "Can I braid your hair?"

"NO YOU HORIBLE KILINGON YOU CANNOT BRAID MY HAIR!" Bucky sobbed.

"Okay," Darcy said quietly as she turned her attention back to the movie.  
The other Avengers paused in stunned silence before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

* * *

The next time she tried was right before Steve and Bucky headed out to an awards ceremony. Bucky was waiting IN the living room where Darcy was, again.

"Do you think I look okay?" Bucky asked as he fidgeted with him uniform.

"Hm…" she contemplated as she walked around him. "You have a bit of peanut butter on your arm." She laughed as she wiped it off the metal arm.

"Thanks."

"You know what you could do to make yourself look batter?"

"What?" he asked wearily.

"Let me braid your hair."

"No."

"Damn."

* * *

The fourth time she tried it was Clint's choice of movies. He picked the entire Lord of the Rings series, extended editions. Her plan was to braid Bucky's hair once he fell asleep. Because honestly, they had just come back from a week long mission and they started it wanting to fall asleep.

Halfway into the second one, Bucky was out, Natasha and Clint were wide awake, Tony and Bruce were contemplating the science, Thor was comparing everything to Asgard, and Steve was drifting in and out. Taking all this into account, Darcy stood up and crept behind the couch and right as she grabbed a bit of Bucky's hair to braid Steve caught sight of her. "Darcy, leave him alone."

"Why?" she moaned as she let go of his hair.

"Because, he's asleep."

"Yes, he's asleep that's why I'm doing this."

"Darcy," Steve warned, glaring at her.

"Okay, okay," she said putting her hands up in defeat and reclaiming her spot on the couch in between Thor and Bucky. This woke Bucky up.

"What happened," he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"The small hobbit twins are talking to the nice tree people," Thor explained.

Natasha couldn't help but ad, "And Darcy tried to braid your hair again."

"Darcy," Bucky glared.

"Key word, 'tried'," she said in her defense.

* * *

The one time Darcy managed to braid it was right before it died.

"I've had it," Bucky exclaimed one night. "Steve, cut my hair."

"NO!" Darcy yelled as she ran into their room.

"Darcy, why?" Steve asked, not even bothering to finish his sentence.

"His hair must not die, not before I braid it."

"But how did you know?" Bucky asked.

"It's a sixth sense," she said trying to coolly lean against the door frame. "Jarvis told me."

"Oh my god, I will kill that man." Bucky groaned as he flopped on the bed.

"So can I braid it?" Darcy pleaded.

"Sure," Bucky said giving up.

"Yes! I will take pictures and cherish them forever."

"You're so weird," Bucky chuckled as he finally submitted to the hair braiding


	4. Cards and Scotch

_**A/N: Natasha decided to play Egyptian Rat Screw (a card game) with Clint, Steve, and Bucky what you expect happens if you know how to play that game.**_

It had been Natasha's idea to play a card game. When she had announced it, it had been just her, Clint, Steve, and Bucky together in the Tower. After she had announced it both Steve and Bucky had tried to slip away to their floor. "Don't you dare. We are going to bond as a group by playing Egyptian Rat Screw and we're going to like it." She said as she dragged the two of them over to a bare patch of floor, a rare sight in the Tower.

"We're playing what?" Clint asked as he brought over a deck of cards.

"We're playing Egyptian Rat Screw. The point of the game is to get all the cards. We go around in a circle and put down one card each. If you put down a face card the next person has to put down a certain number of cards according to the face card. If you don't place a face card down the person who put down the first face card gets the deck. If you put down a J the next person puts down one card, if you put down a Q the next person puts down two cards, if you put down a K the next person puts down three cards, and if you put down an A the next person puts down four cards. You get the idea. Another way to get cards is to slap the deck. Which we will be slapping with our RIGHT hand," she said pointedly at Bucky.

"What? I'll try." He said looking hurt.

"Good, now in order to slap the deck there has to be either a sandwich of two cards, like a 3, a 7, and another 3 you could slap it and get the deck, tops and bottoms, where the top card is the same as the bottom card, or if there is three in a row. Also when you get out you can slap back in. Okay? Okay. Let's play." Natasha then dealt out the deck and started the game.

After about half an hour it was just her and Clint playing. Steve had walked off to get a soda and Bucky was staring intensely at the deck. When he slapped back in it was with his left hand, right on top of Natasha's wrist. "Holy shit!" She shouted as she jumped up and cradled her hand it was sticking out at an odd angle.

Clint jumped up and reached over on instinct trying to take her hand. "Here, let me see."

As she handed over her hand Bucky stood up and started apologizing really quickly, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I forgot my left hand was. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Natasha said waving him away. "Really it is."

"But I broke your wrist…" he trailed off as Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist.

"She'll be okay if I can set it and put it in a brace." Clint said as he took Natasha's hand and twisted making it make a popping and cracking sound again. But Natasha kept her face straight throughout the whole thing. "I have a brace up in my room, I'll be back in a sec."

"Nat I'm really sorry," Bucky said again.

"Bucky if you say you're sorry one more time I will duct tape your mouth shut." Natasha threatened as she threw her hands up.

"Okay," he replied looking like a kicked puppy.

"Bucky come here and sit," Steve said dragging the other man to the sofa. "Natasha's going to be okay, you didn't do it on purpose everything will be fine."

Bucky just nodded and leaned back into Steve's chest. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and whispered comforting things to him just loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Well that's disgustingly cute," Natasha commented. "I'm going to get some scotch."

"We have some?" Steve asked, he had thought Pepper had thrown away everything alcoholic last week.

"Of course grandpa, I always have a secret stash." She came back seconds later holding an unopened bottle of scotch in her unhurt hand. "Steve, open it and you get the first swig." She said handing the bottle over.

Steve took a swig before handing it back to her, "I hope we're not drinking to get drunk. That would take longer than we have time."

"Nah, I'm just planning on getting wasted and then passing out." She said taking a swig out of the bottle.

"Really, booze already?" Clint asked as he walked back into the room.

"Why not?" Natasha groaned.

"Because it's only four in the afternoon," Clint sighed as he braced her arm.

"UGH, fine," she groaned handing over the bottle.

Clint took a swig of it before looking at the container really hard and handing it to Bucky. "I don't think we'll be playing anymore card games."

"I appreciate it," Bucky said taking a swig. The four of them finished the bottle in silence before they all went to their own floors.

Two hours latter Tony came home with Banner from a science convention. "Jarvis, where is everyone?"

"Natasha wanted the four of them to play a card game, James Barnes broke her wrist on accident, and then they got drunk on scotch and went to bed." Jarvis replied in his monotone British accent.

"Why does everything fun happen when I'm not around?" Tony asked the empty room as he made himself some coffee.


	5. Doctor Who and Ex-Assassins

_**A/N: Elizabeth (the avengers superhero sitter) just wanted breakfast and a quiet morning... but no, Steve had to have found Bucky the night before.**_

The morning started as usual with her alarm clock going of beside her bed. "Fuck," she groaned rolling off of her bed and rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. "Jarvis, have they left for their mission yet?" She asked Tony's house computer.

"Yes ma'am he responded.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled on an over shirt and walked over shirt and walked over to the elevator riding it down to her favorite kitchen/common room floor. She didn't hear the other person in the room until she was pouring some hot water into a mug for her tea.

"May I have some?" asked a deep unfamiliar voice from behind her.

She jumped and poured hot water over the counter in surprise. "Shit, it depends on who you are."

"Here let me help," he said walking over and mopping up the water off of the counter with a towel he had picked up out of a drawer.

Elizabeth glanced over to find a very good looking man with shoulder leanth brown hair, a metal arm, and who was wearing nothing but sweatpants. "Bucky Barnes, is it not?"

"It is," he confirmed smiling as he reached up to the cupboard and pulled out one of Steve's coffee mugs. "May have some tea?"

"Yeah sure," she said catching up with herself. "Any reason you're at the Tower all of a sudden?"

"Um, Steve he um," he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Elizabeth laughed, "Is that what happened?"

Bucky blushed deeply.

"My name's Elizabeth, by the way. I'm the Superhero baby sitter."

"That's a hell of a job," he laughed.

"Sure is. Do you want any breakfast?" She offered pulling out some cereal and a bowel.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Go get some milk,"? She pointed towards the refrigerator. She poured two bowls and he added the milk so they headed towards the sofas and kicked their feet up on the coffee table trying to balance their mugs on the sofa arms. "Do you want to watch some TV?" She asked.

"Not the news," he said.

"The news is practically blocked in this house." She shrugged before searching through Netflix and settling on the first episode of Doctor Who. "I haven't see n this season and I bet you would like it. Most people do."

He nodded and silently watched it. By the second episode their food had been finished and their mugs emptied. By the fourth episode Bucky started to join Elizabeth as he yelled at the TV. By the time they got hungry again they were halfway done with the season. Then when they were on the season finally the Avengers entered the room loudly, talking to each other. "SHUT UP!" the two of them screamed at them.

"What did we walk in on?" Tony cautiously asked as he looked at the two people on the couch crying into the blanket that was spread across their laps.

"The Doctor is dying," Bucky sobbed.

Realization dawned on Clint's face, "everyone out. They are going to be crying for hours." He warned as he shepherded all of them out of the room.

Half an hour later Elizabeth reached over to turn the TV off, "Well that was a day well wasted."

Bucky shook his head as he wiped his eyes, "It was a fairly good crash course in pop culture."

"Just wait till you watch Supernatural," she laughed. "I've yet to finish season 8 of that."


	6. Johnny Storm Meets The Avengers

_**A/N: After the Fantastic Four is formed Tony thinks it's a good idea to invite them to stay in the tower with them. John is the only one who accepts. What could go wrong? **_

_**Additional note: I haven't seen the second Fantastic Four movie so I just pretend it doesn't exist. **_

The Fantastic Four had formed while the Avengers were off somewhere in Europe fighting some monster or another. Johnny didn't pay to close attention. It was probably a good thing he didn't seeing as it was some top secret mission. Which was why the media had no distractions from the Four's story. But in any case here Tony Stark was in their apartment. Hey Johnny," he greeted as the door opened. "It is Johnny isn't it? Well in any case you look a lot like the Cap. I wonder if you two are related. Hey have you got anything to drink?" by this point he was halfway across the room and digging through the fridge.

"Yeah, there's some beer in there. No one else here drinks the stuff. Hey, why didn't you cancel that party a week ago?" Johnny asked the billionaire as he got some microwavable popcorn and started to pop it in his hand.

"Banner and Pepper said it probably wouldn't' be a good idea. Steve and Bucky had just moved in and they are both a little not all there. So we figured it wouldn't be the best idea." He said as he pulled off his sunglasses, tucked them into his pocket, and popped open the beer taking a sip. "Come on man, this is the cheep stuff. No wonder no one else drinks it here."

"It's all I can afford. Reed won't buy any for me and no one lets me actually get my hands on the money we make."

"There's a reason for that," a blonde woman said walking in the apartment with a man trailing after her.

"You must be Susan Storm and Dr. Reed," Tony said extending his hand. "I was just talking to Johnny and I have a proposition for you guys. I was wondering if you wanted to move into the Tower. You all wouldn't be a part of the Avengers mind you bit it would give you a stable place to be."

"DUDE THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" Johnny shouted with a mouthful of popcorn.

"I don't know," Susan contemplated. "Reed and I are just now getting settled and Ben has his own place with his girl."

"Yes but I don't want to live with my sister forever," Johnny complained. "Tony can I at least move in?"

"Yeah dude, it would be great to have you around," Tony smiled.

"Awesome, I get to live in the Tower with the other superheroes! Do I get a giant room or something?" he asked excitedly.

"Dude you get your own non flammable floor," Tony laughed.

"This is not going to end well," Susan sighed.

"You want to head over and look at the plans with me?" he asked Johnny as he made to leave.

"Yeah sure, that would be awesome!"

Two weeks later and Johnny was moved into the Tower without any of the other Avengers' knowledge. It wasn't that they tried not to tell any of them, Tony and Johnny just happened to forget to tell anyone. Everyone had rather different reactions to him.

Steve found him on the common floor one morning when he just couldn't sleep for any longer. Johnny was sitting on the couch in front of one of the TVs, with just a pair of sweat pants on, and was toasting a pop tart in one hand. Steve paused as soon as he caught sight of the guy."I hope I don't look like that."

"Like what?" Johnny asked as he turned around to look at the super soldier. "Dude, are you Steve Rodgers?!"

"I'm not awake enough for this," Steve groaned before turning around and walking back to the elevator.

"You are Steve Rodgers! Dude you are so awesome!"

"I'm not awake enough for this," he repeated.

Bucky ran into him with Steve as they were heading back up form the gym. Johnny was getting on the elevator to head up to the roof. "Hey Steve," he greeted cheerfully. "Oh and you must be Bucky." He then continued to ramble on about Tony's latest party but Bucky tuned him out as he looked back and forth between the two blondes in the elevator with him.

"Jarvis, are these two guys related?" he asked the computer.

"Well Mr. Stark has been running some test and it seems that they are in fact related." The automated voice responded.

"How?" Steve asked worriedly.

"Well it seems to be that he is your uncle's Grandson, Captain Rodgers."

Johnny's face lit up, "Dude that's so awesome!"

"I hate my life," was all Steve could say before he and Bucky got off the elevator and onto the floor of their apartment.

"He doesn't seem too bad," Bucky shrugged.

"It's weird. He looks like me and acts like Stark." Steve complained making a face as he dug through the refrigerator.

"I bet Stark likes that," he laughed.

"Why do you always think Stark likes me?"

"Because he does, he's in love." Bucky laughed, bringing him into an embrace.

"You are so weird."

"Yeah but you're stuck with me," Bucky smiled kissing the taller man.

Bruce met him when Tony called him up to the labs to run some test. "Why do I have to go through these tests again? Reed already did all this stuff."

"Yeah but he was trying to find a cure. We're just doing it for fun." Bruce heard Tony explain as the walking in the room.

"You found a younger Steve that acts like you and is a superhero? How did you manage that?" Bruce laughed shaking his head.

"You're Bruce Banner right?" Johnny said excitedly.

"Yeah, Tony, this tower isn't going to last a month." Bruce smiled shaking his head.

"Nah, it'll be fine."

"Why do I not believe you?"

Johnny met the Norse God Thor one day in the gym. Thor had come down to learn how to play tennis. "Hello, and who might you be?" he asked the man who was using the treadmill.

"Johnny Storm and you are?

"Hello Johnny of the Storm I'm Thor of Asgard," he said greeting the boy by slapping him on the back.

Johnny blacked out for a second before recovering and saying, "It's great to finally meet you."

"You too Johnny. Would you like to play tennis with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Natasha, Elizabeth, and Pepper all met him at different times but the conversations all went along the same lines. Johnny would say, "Well don't you look pretty today," with a smirk, then reactions varied on different levels of violence. Natasha punched him and broke his nose, Elizabeth slapped him, and Pepper just sighed, glared, and walked away. They had locked themselves in one of the game rooms together to run simulations with Jarvis.

"Jarvis, what if we put him in one of those freezer things they put Bucky in?" Elizabeth asked as she played virtual Spider Solitaire.

"His body temperature would melt it," he replied.

"What if we just shot him?" Natasha offered.

"It might work if he was asleep, but there is a 60 percent chance the bullet would melt on impact."

"What if," Pepper began, "we send him to Antarctica on a plane and crash the plane into the ocean?"

"He can fly ma'am."

"Damn it," Pepper groaned.

"Ms. Potts, Clint Barton is at the door," Jarvis said. "Should I let him in?"

"Yes, Jarvis."

Clint walked in the room to see the three women sitting around a table with a list of ways to kill someone on a screen in the middle. "This seems a little odd," he noted.

"We're just coming up with ways to kill someone. It's no problem," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh okay, let me help," he said sitting down to help them and that was how they wasted the rest of the night.


End file.
